


ByeS' cmmssn [art]

by Baph



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fanart, Photo referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph
Summary: Soul holding Maka.





	ByeS' cmmssn [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticlivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlivi/gifts).



> Asked by ByeS.

**Author's Note:**

> [17.08.06]
> 
> On [Tumbo](http://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/163890323229/) too.


End file.
